Nature Wants us To Be Together
by VampGoddess101
Summary: AU: Stefan thought that damon wanted elena so he left her to avoid history repeating. But what if he was wrong? Could Nature stop them from being together? T for safety


**I'll explain at the end ! Prise please read an CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM! **

**Background: Elena is suicidal, Stefan left her a couple of weeks ago thinking that Damon loved Elena, Damon has left her for Bonnie. Stefan realises his mistake but can he lose her even though she doesn't want to lose him? **

**(sorry that probably made no sense! I got this idea in the shower!) Please read!**

**Song: Rabbit Heart Florence and The Machine **

**Ily **_**Sophie**_**! **

**Elena sat on her bed. She couldn't help but feel sorry for herself. **Sure Stefan broke her heart, but she still loved him. She remembered back to that day!.

'_Elena I won't leave history repeat itself so I'll leave and you can do whatever you want with your life it'll be up to you!' at that he walked away. 'Stefan!' she called frantically but she couldn't see him any where!' _

**I look around, but I can't find you(raise it up)If only I could see your face(raise it up)Instead of rushing towards the skyline(raise it up)I wish that I could just be brave**

Elena started to cry at the memory. She hated it. Damon was never interested in her he just wanted her because Stefan wanted her. He heard that Stefan left so he found comfort in someone that was meant to be her best friend! Bonnie. She couldn't help but feel that she betrayed her, she knew Elena was in love with Stefan and she knew she knew that she cared for damon, she also knew why Stefan left. Elena always thought Damon and Bonnie hated each other. But obviously she was wrong. Bonnie was now pregnant and living with Damon in Georgia. While poor Elena was stuck in Mystic Falls. She couldn't care less. 'Ugh' she grunted and walked out to her car. She drove and drove. Rain thundered down the windscreen. It's only a shower she kept telling herself. She drove for about an hour and came to the old wickery bridge. She stopped the car and placed her head on the steering wheel. The wind started to shake the car. Elena decided to try and go home. The wind fought against her until she was finally defeated. Another car sped past her totally taking her off the road. Her car skidded across lily greens and straight into the river. The car slowly and surely sank Water slowly into the car. She suddenly saw him. His brown hair all over the place his green eyes staring in lined with worry. 'I love you!' she said quietly as water gushed around her. Her hand touching his face.

**This is a gift, it comes with a priceWho is the lamb and who is the knifeMidas is king and he holds me so tightAnd turns me to gold in the sunlight**

Stefan punched his hand through the glass. And pulling Elena's slim line figure out of the car. And swimming as fast as he could in an effort to save the girl he never stopped loving. He placed her in the middle of a field of lily greens and she looked as beautiful as ever.

**And in the spring I shed my skinAnd it blows away with the changing windThe waters turn from blue to redAs towards the sky I offer it**

Elena began to splurt out water everywhere. 'Stefan! You came back!' 'Yeah Elena I did I honestly thought Damon cared for you!' 'So did I.' she hugged him the rain began to die down. 'Stefan, do you think nature wants us to be together?' 'I couldn't care less, I'll never leave you again.' Elena threw her arms around him and kissed him vigorously.

**This is a gift, it comes with a priceWho is the lamb and who is the knifeMidas is king and he holds me so tightAnd turns me to gold in the sunlight(repeat)This is a gift**

_**Hi, I would like to make one thing clear me and Stephanie O Conner are the SAME person! Basically I had problems with my email so I ended up replacing all my accounts pain in the but! Trust me! (hint: so u don't end up in my mess sign out of your email in the library) only me would forget something like that! Any way I'm taking this as an opportunity to improve my writing skills so hopefully you will help me! I hope you enjoyed please tell me what you think! Be constructive please be as blunt as you want just be constructive!**_

_**Sophie (vampire goddess) **_


End file.
